Boy Shorts
by Literastiel
Summary: Well, Zack having a relaxing day and then Cody comes along and, ironically enough, that makes me things a lot more 'active', to find out just what I mean, read on.


I want it. I need it. And I'll do anything to get it…

~:|:~

Zack lay on one of the boat's many deck chairs.

He was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks, showing his strong abs that were in perfect sync with his slim body.

His blond hair was splayed out behind his head as he allowed the sun's rays to shine down on his already near-gold body. With the option to simply copy anybody else's work, Zack had a lot of time to tan between pranks.

Zack was casually listening to his iPod, his eyes closed and his body about to relax.

He quickly allowed his eyes to flicker before they snapped wide open.

Zack thought he had seen the figure of Cody leaning against the railings wearing a green shirt.

Only a green shirt.

But upon Zack's eyes adjusting to the light, he understood Cody was in fact wearing tan shorts. But Zac wasn't completely disappointed, as the shorts were as short as a boy could get them (despite Zack's opinion on how short Cody should get them) but they were also surprisingly loose. Allowing the winds to lift up the fabric higher but never high enough, as though Mother Nature herself was teasing, no, tormenting Zack.

In recent times, Zack had indeed been having some rather…indecent thoughts about his younger brother. Often involving (in a cleaner method of description) rams, donkeys, cock(erels) and the occasional kink.

At the thought of Cody being in the aforementioned state, Zack's own cock began to stir. Hardening, growing and –most inconveniently- rising.

Being in a public place, the tent currently pitching itself would be quite an eyesore and so, for the sake of those passing by, Zack stood up. He slyly put his hands down his front and tucked his 'little friend' in between his legs – and I use the term 'little' quite loosely. He then made his way back to his room, so as to solve his problem.

~:|:~ 

Cody peered out of the corner of his eye and watched Zack walk away, catching his temporary solution.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Bailey," Cody smiled at the sweet girl "although, your shorts are REALLY short. How do you even get these on?"

"A woman's secret," Bailey winked "now, you have about 5 minutes to follow Zack back to his room and make your appearance seem genuinely accidental. Go get him."

Cody smiled, thanking her before jogging off after his twin.

"Just don't get my shorts dirty!" she yelled behind him. She chuckled knowing it didn't matter what was said anymore, her shorts would soon hold sentiment. She wasn't getting them back unless she ripped them off Cody's cold, dead body.

~:|:~

Zack walked into his corridor and, seeing no other life around, allowed his legs to spread, his cock to bounce free from its excess restrictions and Zack ran to his door.

He opened the entrance and walked into his perfectly messy room.

Zack kicked the door closed. Having had enough of restrictions all together, he removed his swimming shorts and paraded to his bed.

He laid down and admired his 8-inch length.

As Zack grabbed his cock and moaned quietly at the small satisfaction of giving in to temptation, there was knock on the door.

'_Oh come on!'_ Zack yelled internally _'can't a guy get off to his twin brother in peace?'_

Zack grabbed his shorts and slipped one leg in the hole, keeping one free as a hope it was a 'knock and run'.

Zack opened the door to see, surprise surprise, the very person he was about to masturbate fantasizing about. Cody.

"Hey Codes," Zack said, putting his other leg through the other hole.

"I was just wondering if," Cody said, biting is lip sexily "you wanted to _hang_ _out_."

Zack blushed at the sight and, in his lapse of concentration, fell to the ground. Cody, in a flurry of worry, opened the door wide. He walked in and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Zack was sprawled out on the floor, his flame incorporated swim shorts around his left knee, his boner standing proud and strong and both panic and arousal in his eyes.

Cody closed the door, before returning his gaze to Zack's, essentially, naked form.

"So…" Cody said, nervously.

"Ah…" Zack tried to make a response.

"Busy?" Cody asked raising his eyebrows.

Zack stopped, smirked and began to laugh. Though, with each burst of air from his laughter, his dick would bounce up and down, slapping against the skin between his bellybutton and the base of his shaft.

Cody laughed too, but his eyes never tore away from the happy hard-on directly in front of him.

Zack stopped laughing, he looked at Cody and followed his eyes to his still rock-hard cock.

Zack blushed at his discovery.

There was an awkward silence. Cody stretched out his hand to help Zack back up.

Zack took the hand and got up, standing right in front of his brother. His boner still prominent and merely an inch away from Cody's restrained cock.

"You're uncomfortable," Cody deducted.

'_It doesn't make Twin Telepathy to realise that,' _Zack sent Cody the mind message.

During their time on the boat, Zack and Cody had perfected their Twin Telepathy (I don't care if it's not in the show! This is my story!) and had used it in various situations.

Having confirmation, Cody decided to change the situation.

He began by removing his shirt.

"Oh, well, Cody," Zack said "what're you doing?"

"You said you were uncomfortable," Cody said innocently "so, I decided to make it less so."

Cody pulled down his [Bailey's] shorts, leaving him in strained underwear.

"Well, I could've just-" Zack began until he noticed Cody's bulge "I, uh, I'm not wearing underwear though, so. It's still a little unfair."

Cody smirked, he looked down to see Zack's cock twitching at the thought of Cody being both naked and horny.

Cody grabbed the corner of his white boxers and began twitching them down. An inch at a time, toying with Zack patience.

It took Cody a full minute just for his pubes to start to appear. It was then, Zack simply broke.

He pushed himself against Cody's body, moaning as his manhood was forced against Cody's smooth, creamy skin.

"someone's impatien-"

"Shut the fuck up and have sex with me!" Zack whispered into Cody's ear.

Cody said nothing but obliged. Zack simply ripped off Cody's underwear.

'_Guess I'm going back to my room commando,' _Cody thought, looking as white rags floated through the air.

Zack grabbed Cody's hard-on, bringing Cody back to the situation. Cody's eyes glazed over with lust but also with confidence, a sexy confidence that had not been there before.

Zack began to fondle and play with Cody's member, as Cody moaned he decided to grab Zack's cock in return.

They stood there for a moment, in front of the door, butt naked giving each other –apparently- great hand jobs.

Cody looked up at Zack, who met his eyes.

'_Lie on the bed,' _Cody thought. Zack smirked and walked over to the bed, lying on the sheets seductively.

Cody saw Zack on his back, his cock standing straight up, lust glazing over his eyes and a sexy grin playing on his lips.

Cody turned the lights off and ran over to his lover, he stopped by the bed. Cody kneeled down in between his brother's legs. Cody smirked at his twin's pride and joy, only a few centimetres, a tongue distance away from him.

Cody filled this gap.

Whilst grabbing Zack's shaft, Cody went down on Zack's cock.

First, sucking and licking on the tip, before slowly working his way down the white shaft.

Zack's cock was pale in comparison to the rest of his golden, tan, glorious, naked, fuckable body.

Cody licked up, down, around any part of Zack's cock he could get to. Nowhere on Zack's cock was safe from Cody's surprisingly skilled tongue.

Zack was moaning like a bitch, with every time Cody went up his voice would crack with his moans and every time Cody went down his voice would drop into a deep groan.

'_Cody,' _Zack called, his mouth busy.

Cody looked up, though his mouth had stopped, his tongue was not willing to take a break.

Zack continued to moan as Cody's tongue slowly took more control from Zack with each flick.

'_That's enough lube,'_ Zack smirked _'for now.'_

Cody smirked around Zack's boner, before slowly removing his lips from around the rock-hard organ.

Zack released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Cody crawled past Zack seductively, waving his ass by Zack's face.

Zack smirked at the sight before slapping his brother's naked butt. Cody yelped at the surprise but turned around with lust-filled eyes that said.

'_Do that again,' _Cody thought.

Zack turned around, climbing over his brother, his boner rubbing slightly against Cody's and began lightly tapping his brother's butt, before pulling back and slapping Cody's ass hard.

Cody yelped again. The smirk remained.

Zack rubbed the skin before slapping again.

'_Zack,' _Cody thought _that's fun but my ass wants something else.'_

Zack smiled at the thought, Zack grabbed his cock and positioned himself at Cody's entrance.

'_Ready?' _Zack asked.

'_Zackary Martin, fuck me right now,'_ Cody thought.

Zack pushed in slowly, easing past the minor resistance of Cody's body.

It was now Cody's turn to moan, as Zack worked his way into him. Cody began to pant with excitement, pleasure and even the pain.

Zack made his way inside, leaving himself fully sheathed inside Cody's stretching asshole. Zack wanted to make sure Cody was OK and that he was adjusting to Zack's intrusion.

'_Codes?' _Zack called.

_For fuck's sake Zack!' _Cody screamed _'just fuck me already!'_

Zack was surprised by Cody's rage and passion, but did not hesitate long enough to make it a real thought.

Zack pulled out, nearly pulling out all the way before going back in slightly faster.

'_Zack, when I say fuck me, I don't me make love to me,'_ Cody explained _'I mean FUCK me!'_

Zack didn't want to disappoint and so, abandoning any restraint, rammed back into his brother. Cody finally moaned in total pleasure.

Zack thrust in and out faster than he ran when Mosby caught him doing something.

Zack continued to fuck his brother senseless as Cody simply laid there and took in the whole experience.

Zack's naked body, Zack's cock, the feel of Zack inside of him, the slight tickle of Zack's blonde pubes on Cody's ass as the thrusting continued.

It was then Cody felt his cock being somewhat neglected, so he grabbed Zack's hand and brought it to his ignored member.

Zack to the hint and began to pump his little brother in time with his thrusts.

Cody was constantly moaning, nonverbally begging for more.

'_Faster. Harder. Faster,' _Cody transmitted _'Zack, I need you to fuck me harder and faster! Harder! Harder! Faster! Harder!'_

Zack had no choice but to oblige and put 150% of his power into fucking his little brother all the way past Cloud 9.

Cody, being absorbed in so much pleasure, began to feel a tingling sensation in his balls.

'_Zack! I'm gonna come!' _Cody screamed _'Zack! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna fucking come Zack!'_

'_Me too Cody!' _Zack responded _'we come together! Come on Cody! Fuck! You're tight!'_

Cody was taken into the deepest realms of pleasure as Cody's cock began to twitch wildly as his cock shot out 3 ribbons of hot, white passion.

The first shot landed on his own torso, another on the bed and the other all over Zack's hand.

Zack screamed in pleasure as he exploded into his little brother's tight asshole. Filling his junior with his seed.

Cody flopped on the bed, Zack not far behind.

Zack wrapped arms around his little brother's small body.

'_Fan-fucking-tastic,' _Cody thought tiredly.

'_Just wait until you wake up,' _Zack smirked _'you're gonna wake up to me molesting your sexy body.'_

'_Just become my alarm clock,' _Cody smiled _'that sounds like an amazing wake up.'_

'_Just fall asleep, the next thing you know, you'll get the best wake up of your life,' _Zack said, his eyes fluttering shut.

Zack kept his promise.

~:|:~

Thanks for reading, please review. Go Twincest!

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
